lego_star_wars_cretionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JerekShay'll/The Avengers: Hunted Chapter 2
Nick Fury hated having to be someone's errand boy. He was a Colonel, and Director of the World's greatest covert strike force, S.H.I.E.L.D. Only the best of the United States best ever got to see the insignia of S.H.I.E.L.D. But now he was an messenger. All because Tony Stark decided to change his phone number. "Hello?" A sleepy voice asked through the intercom on the door of Stark Mansion. "Mr. Stark, it's Director Fury," This earned a groaned from the man on the com. "I have some business to discuss with you." He said. "Consulting hours are between eleven am and five pm." The billionaire said. "It's twelve o'clock right now." Fury said bluntly. Another groan was heard from the weapons maker. "Fine.." He said with a defeated tone. "Jarvis, open the door for Cyclops will ya." Fury ignored the dig as he walked into the door of the mansion and looked around. The house was well decorated, witnlh little vases and paintings that complemented the interior decor of the walls and furniture. He sat down on a chair in the living room that overlooked the ocean. From the stairs above came the mostly well groomed figure of Tony Stark, pulling a light gray T-shirt over his chest with some stained greasy jeans. He came down the stairs and walked over to the kitchen. "Beautiful morning isn't it?" Fury asked. "Yea, beautiful. The same way it looks every day I walk down here." Tony said, gulping down some orange juice he got from the refrigerator. "Mr. Stark, I need to talk to you. I didn't come here to watch you gulp down orange juice at an alarmingly quick rate. Now sit your butt down over here, or I will drag it over here." Fury said. Tony walked over to the twin of the white arm chair Director Fury was seated in, and parked himself in it. "Thank you." Fury stated. "Now, as for business. We need you to go to Atlantic City. There is a reports that a rogue Hammer drone has been terrorizing people in the night. It has robbed banks, mugged people, even destroyed a military transport and stole it's weapons cache. But we don't think it's alone. Several people claimed to have destroyed it, and it be lying there in pieces but a couple days it pops up out of nowhere." Fury said. "Advanced nano technology?" Stark asked. "I haven't got the slightest idea." Fury said sadly. "That's why I want you to take on this mission. You kinda have a thing for robots." Fury said, gesturing a small arm pulling some bread out of the toaster. "That? That's my breakfast." Tony said. Tony turned around and addressed the arm. "Jarvis, right here." He said, holding his hands out like a glove. The robot threw two pieces of toast at Tony to land perfectly in his hands. "Ouch. Ouch. This is hot." Tony said taking a bite of bread. "So I guessed." Nick replied in annoyance. "Tony, you're wasting my time. Answer me now whether you'll take the mission or not." Tony took a bite of his toast and looked towards the ceiling, as though he were doing some heavy calculating. "So when would you want me to leave? I'd need some time to modify the Mark IV suit." He said. "I'll give you till tonight." Fury said. "Deal." He said, reaching out a buttery hand for a handshake. "No handshaking required here." Fury said. With that he walked out the room and out the door, with the wind blowing at his long trench coat like a dark mist.... "Jarvis!" Tony yelled, somewhat muffled due to a wrench being in his mouth. "Yes, sir?" "I need you to hit the power switch." Tony said. "I also need you to toss me a torque wrench." "Yes sir." The computerized Butler first switched the power on. But the wrench was nowhere to be seen. Tony turned toward the robotic arm that Jarvis controlled. "Where's that torque wrench?" He asked, getting his answer all too quickly. It had just hit him in the head. "I'm terribly sorry sir." Jarvis said. "I apologize for that." The computer added. "It's alright. Pepper said I had a few loose screws anyway." He said, rubbing his still throbbing head. "I believe there is a call for you coming from, Miss Potts. Should I put it through?" He asked. "Of course. We don't wanna keep the queen of Stark enterprises waiting." A holographic screen appeared in front of the billionaire industrialist of his personal assistant, Miss Pepper Potts. She was also his girlfriend. "Hey Tony." She said with a pearly white smile. "Hey." He said with a screwdriver now wedges between his teeth. "What're you doing?" She asked. "I'm working on the latest Mark IV suit, the Long Runner Conservation suit. Or, the LRCS." He said. "So the suit saves fuel?" She asked. "That's correct, Miss Potts. While the suit burns fuel, its charging a battery that keeps the suit running longer. So in a sense, the more it burns, the more it has." He said, tightening a bolt in the suit's thigh plate. "That'll be helpful." She said. "Indeed it will be. Because this is the first suit that can recharge on solar power." He said. "Wait a sec, I thought all these suits ran on your ARC reactor?" She asked. "They do. But sometimes the suits run low on power if too severely damaged. That brawl with Vanko knocked a lot of juice from my suit." He said. "At least the juice wasn't in your hand." She stated. He looked at her with mild shock and hurt. "That was mean." He said. "Yes I know." She said smiling. "How's the conference?" He asked her. "Doing well. Nat is pretending to be an employee of mine to see what the other defense contractors are doing." "Isn't that kinda, you know, illegal?" He asked. "Since when are you concerned with law breaking?" She asked. "I'm not. But you however, are a whole other animal altogether. You have never so much as gotten a traffic ticket, nonetheless industrial espionage." He stated. "Well, Agent Coulson thought it would be good to check up on the other defense contractors to make sure they were doing exactly what they say they are." "Well Natasha will keep 'em in line. With that Kung Fu stuff she does." He said, imitating a karate chop. Pepper giggled at this. "Tony, you're too much for me." She said. "I don't know whether that's a compliment or not." He said. "You'll just have to guess." She countered. "Ahh. You're no fun." That was when the spy they spoke of appeared. "Miss Potts, Senator Stern is waiting for you." The red haired woman said. "Alright, I'll be right there." She said. "I've got to go, Tony. I'll see you soon." She said. "See you later." With that the call ended. Tony placed the thigh plate back and screwed it in place. He breathed out heavily, and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Do you need me to get anything else for you sir?" Jarvis asked. "Let's see. I have the vacuum seals tight, repulsors are primed and ready to fire. I think we're good to go." Tony said. "Let's take this one for a test drive." He said, walking up to the assembly platform. "Suit me up, Jarvis," He said. "I'm going for a spin." Category:Blog posts